


Kiss me Goodbye

by FallenAkito



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, End-game, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love my older bro's, M/M, Older Promptis, Prom deserves better, Promptis SFW Week 2018, get some tissues because daaaaamn, spoiler for end-game, this is really one of the saddest things I have written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAkito/pseuds/FallenAkito
Summary: Noctis finally comes back after 10 years and when he meets his best friends, the resolve he got for the task which lies up ahead is starting to falter. How is he going to explain this to his best friend?Promptis SFW Week 2018





	Kiss me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> Ah it's been awhile and I am very sorry. I still have Rare Pair Week and my newest chapter of Edge of Tomorrow AU in the making but at least I managed to get this thing done here. Please don't mind me because it's basically trash but I still like it somehow. 
> 
> Have fun <3 
> 
> Promptis SFW Week - Day 1 Last Kiss

 

 

Time was nothing on what Noctis had a grasp anymore. He wasn’t able to tell for how long he had been in the Crystal but when he finally woke up and opened his eyes, the only thing he saw is the darkness around him. Cold and old looking walls around him, outside of the window the sky was overcast with dark clouds, not even one ray of light was able to break through. The ocean and weather is turbulent and a cold breeze tugged at his clothes when he headed outside of the prison. A bark reached Noctis’ ears and bright blue eyes searched for the dog, to whom that voice belonged to.

Umbra walked up to him and wagged his tail, barking for another time and a warm smile spread on Noct’s lips as he knelt down to stroke over the messengers head. It was nice to see a familiar face even if the rest of this world didn’t look like what he Noctis was used to. His gaze wandered around and he noticed he had woken up at the prison on Angleguard; the island not far away from the coast and Gualdin Quay but how did he get there? 

Noctis frowned and Umbra barked next to him again, running off into the direction of the coast. For a second Noctis wasn’t really sure how to get back to the mainland until he noticed the boat, lying at anchor. He remembered it, the royal vessel which his dad owned. It’s been awhile that he had seen it, last time when Noct and the others made their way over to Altissia.

_His friends._

There was a churning feeling inside his gut and for a second Noct hesitated before he followed Umbra over to the vessel and going onboard. The engine started without any effort and the headlights lightened up the darkness, building the only source of light in the middle of the sea, the wind striking Noct’s face. The same question was circling through his head over and over.

_How long has he been out?_

It didn’t take long to reach the pier where he stopped the engine. The growling sound of daemons reached his ears and something else bloomed inside the king’s chest, something darker; the guilt coursing through him as he started to understand that he had been away long enough for the daemons to take over the landscape. It was probably his fault that this had happened. 

As Noctis stepped over onto the wooden planks, he had to fight his way through the place. A place which had been wonderful for holidays before. Now it was completely abandoned by humankind, overrun by masses of daemons. Noctis fought his way through chittering groups of imps and swift moving tonberries until he could see the street at the top of the hill. He had no idea where to go and where to find his friends or if they were even alive, but he hoped for it. No. No, he knew they were alive. There was still this feeling inside of him, confirming connection between them.

So now there was the question how to find his friends and reunite with them. The next closest option would be Hammerhead, but even that was quite far from here and Noct already settled with the thought, he might have to walk the whole way. Still, he doubted he would even make it alive to Hammerhead if there were loads of daemons around here. 

He didn’t have to walk. Luckily.

Umbra ran off in the other direction, barking in excitement. A truck appeared behind a corner and headed Noctis’ way and the messenger in the shape of a dog ran alongside the car up to him. Well, he wasn’t entirely sure who would still be outside in this dangerous countryside but he was relieved to meet someone, to know that there were still people out here. Carefully Noct walked up to the driver and the more the man's face came into sight, he was sure he had seen him before. Bright green eyes and soft looking cheeks, there is a faded image in Noctis’ head but he wasn’t able to pinpoint it. He felt like he had been away for ages. 

“Hey, it’s me, Talcott. Uhm… my grandpa served the Amicitia family!” The young man explained and there was a glint of hope and relief in his eyes as Noctis stood in front of him.  
  
Wait… _what?_

“Talcott?” Noctis voice was nothing more than a whisper, filled with disbelief. If this was Talcott, gods, how long… how many years has he been away? The shocking reality is slowly creeping up on him, settling in his mind and making it clear that he had been away for a very long time. It came with another sharp shot of guilt though as he sees in what the world has turned now. 

“Yeah.”  
  
“No way.”  
  
“Yes way. Welcome back, Your Majesty.” A smile spread on Talcott’s face and he made another little gesture to the passengers seat. The words need a moment to be processed by Noct’s mind until his feet finally listened to him, he walked around the truck and climbed on the seat next to Talcott, who is already having his phone in hand and informing the base that he had picked up the king. When the hunter offered him the phone, Noctis already knew who’s gonna be on the other line but to be honest, he didn’t feel like he is able to talk right now. Not only because he wanted to talk to his friends in person but also because he had still problems to process all this.

Seemed his friend understood that and Talcott ended the phone call before starting the engine again and hitting the road. The land around them passed, not too fast so Noct’s gaze caught bunches of daemons camping around the fields every so often. The conversation between him and Talcott was quiet, Noctis still trying to understand that he was gone for ten years - because that’s what Talcott said a few moments ago. Ten years, that was a very long time for just disappearing and to see how everything here had turned into ruins, got him more than he actually wants to show.

All in all Talcott was the one carrying the conversation mostly and Noctis just gave him either a short noise of confirmation, a hum or a question to make sure he had heard it right when the boy next to him explained how the light had vanished as soon as he disappeared, plunging the world into eternal darkness. How people were forced to retreat to Lestallum which had the only light source by now with their power plant. It’s shocking how everything turned into ruins. 

This _world of ruins_.

The ride didn’t take that long or Noctis simply still haven’t had a grasp on his sense of time as they take the next turn and halted at the gates in front of Hammerhead. Everything looked so different, so hopeless, so absolutely useless to keep holding onto but he knew he has to keep it up. He had to keep his head up and finish this task to restore the light. It took him a while to understand what it meant but he is now ready to do it. Finally.

And yet… he wasn’t sure if he could keep holding on to that thought if he saw his best friends now. They… they didn’t know what was going to happen and Noct wasn’t sure how to tell them anyway.

The gates opened with a rattling sound as they drove onto the parking lots. Noctis slacked into the seat a bit, bracing himself for teaming up again with his former companions and retainers, masking up that nagging feeling inside of him and covering it up with the facade of being happy to be back and reunited with them. A deep breath followed before he thanked Talcott for the ride and opened the door, slowly stepping outside and waiting for Umbra to jump out as the dog had been sitting next to him in the car the whole time.

Outside the car he could see everything better, not being kind of blinded through the headlights. The first person he saw was Gladio, who walked up to him first. He hasn’t changed that much or at least Noctis wasn’t able to see any more scars on his face right now, which left him relieved; Gladio’s hair has grown longer. He is followed by Ignis and… Prompto. A lump built in Noct’s throat by the sight of Ignis. Talcott had told him already that Specs never got his eyesight back, but well… at least he didn’t need a cane anymore. 

Prompto though…  
  
He looked all so familiar and different at the same time. There was excitement and happiness plastered all over Prompto’s face whilst he was tugging at Ignis sleeve and telling him ‘It’s him, it’s him!’. It caused a warm feeling inside Noctis but also at the same time he could see the traces of ten long years, waiting for his best friend and slowly losing hope. There were dark shades beneath his violet-blue eyes and somehow they had lost their wonderful sparkling, they had before. Noctis swallowed hard and moved his gaze back to Gladio, who was now at his side.  
  
“Hey.” Noct’s voice sounded quiet and hoarse, maybe from not being used for a long time but also because he was trying to keep it from cracking up. From revealing all the emotions he felt right now, but he managed to keep his mask on for the time being.  
  
“‘Hey’? That’s all you have to say for yourself -- after all this time?”  
  
Years ago Noct might have snapped at the harsh sounding words, would have told him to shut the fuck up because he knew he had taken a long time but.. he was different now. He didn’t squirm under the observing and stern look from amber brown eyes, knew that Gladio didn’t mean it like that anyway. He could hear the joy in his deep voice.

What was kind of distracting, Prompto was almost bouncing around him, clearly not believing that Noct stood right in front of him. Bright blue eyes followed every of his motions and a smile bloomed on Noctis features. It was kind of weird actually, because there was this unbearable feeling-- no, urge to just hug him and press him to himself but on the other hand Noct knew he shouldn’t let himself get too attached.

He couldn’t allow himself to get as attached to his best friend as he had been before. Ten years ago, when they were younger and doing stupid stuff as teenagers. Getting themselves invested in this thing which he doesn’t know if he can call it a relationship at all. They had never talked about it let alone told each other what they were feeling.

But seeing Prompto now tears him up, because he still had to tell him something and he was not sure how to do it.

Fortunately Ignis distracted him off this thoughts, because even if Talcott had told him a few things already, Noct still had a lot to catch up to about this last years. So he headed with them inside the diner which was now even more looking like a storage hall for weapons and everything else. As much changed as everything else in this world at this time.

They sat down in a booth and Prompto was next to him again and Noct tried his best to concentrate for the moment on the things Ignis and Gladio were explaining to him of what had happened in the last years. How the land had been overtaken by daemons and that Ardyn was probably waiting in Insomnia for Noctis to face him.

While the whole discussion Noct was sure Prompto’s gaze lingered on him more than it actually should and he felt uncomfortable, shifting on his seat. Even more because he felt like the blonde already suspected him to hide something from his best friend.  
  
Prom wouldn’t be all wrong with that.

 

As the night grew late Noctis finally decided to retreat and get some rest, no one argued with that anyway as their king just got back out of the Crystal and probably all the information he has gotten today was overwhelming. So after a shower and Noct felt more again like a human being and settled in the back of the caravan, lights turned off and only the quiet buzzing sound of the floodlights outside was reaching his ears. The others probably went to sleep too but Noct wasn't able to find rest at all. In fact he was lying on his back in the bed, one arm tucked under his head and stared at the ceiling.

He has wished this evening would never end, but eventually, it will.

Noctis winced as he heard a door opening and closing, then the quiet padding of footsteps next to him until the voice of his best friend reached his ears.

"Noct?" Prompto's voice sounded anxious, not really sure if the blonde should risk waking up Noct or not. Well, Noctis wasn't sleeping anyway and he couldn't bring himself to pretend he was sleeping. They haven't had any time for themselves anyway and ... he had to talk to Prom about all of this, one way or another.

"Mhm?"

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up but.. I can't sleep and as we didn't have any time before to talk properly..." Prompto shifted his weight from one foot to the other and he rubbed his neck. Noct could clearly see, his best friend was debating with himself if he should sit down or not. Noctis sat up quietly and patted on the sheets next to him, before reaching out for one of the camping lights and turned it on. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second by the brightness and dimmed the lamp to a more comfortable state.

When he set the lamp aside, next to the bedside, Noct directed his attention back to his friend who had sat down on the edge of the bed in the meantime. His gaze kept switching between a spot somewhere near the window and Noct's face, not sure how to start in this awkward silence. They were best friends ten years ago, probably even more, it shouldn't be that difficult to talk about this kind of thing. Right?

"So... what do you wanna talk about? You know, tomorrow will be a... hard day for all of us." Noct was trying his best to keep his voice from cracking, because there was so much truth in these words. Maybe the day would be even more difficult for his friends than actually for him.

Prompto seemed to snap out of his weird silence and laughed nervously, fiddling with one of the patches on his jeans.

"Yeah, I know.. it's just..." He looked down at his hands and his shoulders slacked down in resignation. "... there is something I'd like to talk to you about. I should've done that years ago already, back then we were still at high school. Or maybe when we started our road trip... or maybe in Altissia. I don't want to regret this again." Even in the shallow light of the lamp Noct could see the crease between these delicate brows. See the pain on his face and he could imagine what this was all about.

He'd rather not have this conversation right now but... there was nothing he could do. Ditching this discussion was not an option even if he desperately hoped Prompto wasn't talking about what he was fearing.

"What do you mean?" The question was useless though, because Noctis already knew what this was about.

Prompto sighed and took a deep breath, probably bracing for getting out what has been on his mind for a long time now.

"I mean... ugh, that-- ... I liked you. Heck. I still do... you're my best friend, Noct. You're even more than that." As soon as Prompto had spilled the first words, the rest was bubbling out of him as fast as a waterfall. He was barely breathing and when he turned his gaze over to Noctis, the latter could see the hopeful and eager glimmer in his eyes.

Violet-blue orbs which maybe now had a bit back of their former sparkling which Noct has missed in these last hours. He doesn't look as tired as before and his heart jumps by the sheer suggestion that Prompto feels better just because he is finally back and reunited with him.

It didn't soothe the stinging sensation inside of his heart at all.

The awkward silence between them grew longer whilst Noctis only stared at Prompto, sorting out his feelings. It's not that he didn't like the blonde in this way, gods no, he has been in love with him back then already but... they never had spoken about anything what had happened between them. And now he didn't feel like it was time for that either, because it was... starting to scratch at his resolve for the upcoming task. "Noct?"

Noctis snapped out of his thoughts and blinked a few times. He tried to find the right words but his voice was simply not cooperating with him.

"Prompto..." It was almost a whisper, barely audible for the blonde himself, but the tune of Noct's voice went down at the end of it. Panic bloomed almost instantly in Prompto, who worried his lip, avoiding his friends gaze. His hands were trembling as he raised one of them to brush one of his bangs out of his eyes. The moment Noct saw the weak smile on the freckled face, he felt pathetic.

"It's... it's fine, Noct... I mean, it's really dumb, isn't it? It's been so many years... and you're the King of Lucis, so--" Prompto tried to laugh but it sounded even more painful in Noctis' ears. So his best friend was still thinking lowly of himself, even though Noct had noticed Prompto wasn't covering his barcode anymore.

"No... no, that's not it.." Noct finally answered after taking another deep breath, running his hand through his hair.

"What is it then, Noct? We've been best friends since High School. You can tell me anything."

"Prom... you're... you're not making this easier for me, you know?"

It was this moment when Prompto tipped his head, seeing the desperate spark in these bright blue eyes when it dawned on him. Something was off, something wasn't right. He could see it in these sapphire eyes, which had always reminded him of the endless night sky, spotted with thousands of beautiful stars.

"You're hiding something from me.... am I right?" Prompto tried to sound as chirpy as he could, but the longer Noctis kept quiet the more the blonde shifted until he turned around, reaching out for one of Noct's hands but his friend retreated and went rigid. "What is it, Noct? Please tell me..."

"Prom... it's not like that I don't want to be with you..."

"But?"

At first Noctis was urged to shake his head again and tell him off; to send him away and ask him to discuss with him tomorrow because he didn't feel like he was having the strength for this today. That wouldn't be fair for Prompto though.

"Alright..." Noct sighed and his hands found their place in his own lap. "... you're right. So... when I was in the Crystal I talked to Bahamut and he revealed to me what I have to do to restore the light." He threaded his fingers together and stared at them, knowing looking at Prompto would just make everything harder. His heart was already aching painfully. "The king... has to give his life for it."

The words hung heavily in the cramped bedroom of the caravan, the silence almost thrumming so loudly in his ears that Noctis needed to swallow down the lump in his throat and he hesitated when he looked up again, meeting the gaze of watery violet orbs.

"You're kiddin' me... right? If you do, then that's not a funny joke, buddy." Prompto's voice was high-pitched, almost whining, hoping the truth would be just some giant april's fool, but of course he knew better than that.

"I'm afraid, not..."

"But that's not fair! You... you just came back and then you have to leave again?" Prompto didn't speak it out, but the words were hanging in the air, unspoken. That if Noctis is going to disappear again it will be for all time. Nothing's bringing him back after that. "There has to be another way..."

As much as Noct would wish for that, there simply wasn't and Prompto probably knew that too. Everything else still seemed like a better option than just accepting the inevitable.

"There is no other way, Prompto.... I'm sorry." Noctis took another deep breath and tried to keep himself together, although he was already dangerously wavering. Again, he felt helpless like he had years ago but knowing tomorrow would be their last day together, probably, the thought occurred to him he didn't want to regret anything. Didn't regret to push his best friend, no, the person away he loved the most. "Listen, Prom... I came back and accepted what was predestined for me. That... still doesn't change how I feel about you."

"And how are you feeling about me?" Prompto asked and shuffled closer, his voice weak but still a bit more content than it has been before. It cause a smile to spread on Noctis' features as he raised one hand to brush away an unruly fringe of sunshine kissed blonde hair.

"You know how I feel about you, idiot?" A chuckle followed his words as he cupped Prompto's cheek, stroking his thumb over the smooth skin. Even in the dimmed light of the lamp he could make out the prominent freckles on his friend's skin, the blush blooming across his face.

"Do I?"

Prompto couldn't really let that slip and made a thinking noise before grinning wider before he leaned. Their lips met in a shy touch, gentle and slow moving against each other. It was not a weird feeling but it still felt so unfamiliar after all these years. In the difference to years before Noctis had the feeling Prompto's lips weren't as soft as they had been before, bruised on some little spots where the blonde probably had worried them too much. Still the soft pads tasted like Noct remembered them. Reminding him of strawberries mixed in with the scent of his shampoo.

The blonde sighed and melted into the kiss. One of his hands searched and found Noctis hand, holding it tightly whilst his other moved up and slender fingers threaded themselves into the thin fabric of Noctis' shirt.

Even after all this years the kiss wasn't failing to spark wild fluttering butterflies in their stomach, riling up into unbelievable heights, not of passion, but of unconditional love between them.

Prompto chuckled as the bristles of Noctis' beard scraped slightly over his skin, tickling but he didn't plan on breaking the kiss anytime soon. He wanted to savour any moment he could get, even more when this searing sensation of pain settled down in his chest.

Noct noticed the change, noticed how fingers clung to his clothes, how tightly Prompto held his hand as if he could vanish at any moment. The next thing he felt is Prompto starting to shake against his lips, the kiss had stilled by now. Lips just lingered against each over whilst a shaky breath brushed against Noct's skin. The shaking got worse and even if Prompto tried to conceal it, his lips were definitely twitching more now and not before long there was wetness on his cheeks and an involuntary sob escaped his throat.  
  
Carefully the king took Prom’s hands, pulled the weeping young man into his arms and placed tender kisses onto skin, wet from salty tears. He peppered them on Prompto’s cheekbone and directly under his eye, kissing away the shedded drops of sadness. The only thing he is probably able to do, but the pain he was inflicting to his best friends heart would dwell on forever.  
  
“I’m sorry, Prom…” Noctis whispered after minutes of silence, when Prompto leaned closer, pressing his face into Noct’s shoulder and trying to find his composure. Prom quietly shook his head and wrapped his arms around the king’s body, his fingers tightly clinging to his back.  
  
In this moment Noctis noticed how much his friend, no-- his _lover_ had changed over these years. He was not as lean as before and built a lot more muscle. However, deep inside Prompto was still same person as he had been ten years ago.  
  
They stayed like this for a while until the blonde finally stopped crying, until they were both just holding each other in complete silence; listening to the steady breathing. Noctis only dared to disturb this moment of peace when he was sure Prompto calmed down again. “Do you want to sleep here tonight?” He pulled back and looked into still watery violet orbs, watching Prompto biting his own bottom lip.  
  
“If that’s okay for you?”  
  
“Of course it is.” Carefully Noctis withdrew his arms and made more space in the bed, lifting the duvet so the other could slip under it. Prompto didn’t hesitate, kicked off his boots and crawled under the sheets to lie down next to Noctis, tucked himself in against his shoulder so he can hide his face in it. He took another deep breath, inhaling the scent he had missed for so long. The scent of Noctis, a mixture of the shampoo he had used and the fragrance Prom could never pinpoint and he always only cut down to Noctis’ very own.  
  
Noct lied down and wrapped his arms around the gunner, fingers threading themselves soothingly through blonde unkempt hair at the nape of Prompto’s neck. He stayed awake for far longer than Prom did, noticing when the breathing quietly evened out, indicating that the blonde had fallen asleep at some point. At a point he was very aware he should get some sleep too, but sleeping would mean the next day would come so much faster… and Noctis didn’t want to let this end so soon.  
  
If he could just savour this moment for a bit longer… 

 

* * *

 

When the rain stopped and the first rays of light stretched out over the horizon, Prompto still sits on the ground in front of the staircase to the citadel. They had protected the palace from more daemons to buy Noctis the time he needed.  
  
There was a strange feeling inside his chest, churning on him and tightening his heart. All the time - even when Noct disappeared inside the Crystal - he was able to feel his presence. Like a glittering, translucent band it had connected them; had given him the feeling his best friend was still there. Even if he couldn’t see him. It was all what had given him the hope to go on, to clutch to the last bit of light he had in his heart.  
  
But now… it was gone. His heart felt like there was a missing piece in it and he bit his lip as the sun slowly appeared, the light spreading and dispelling the darkness.  
  
His gaze moved up the stairs to the entrance of the citadel. He couldn’t leave this place without.. without at least looking for him. Prompto was sure his own mind and soul would never find peace if he didn’t. So he did his best and got to his feet with a pained groan, his knee was hurt and there was a trickle of blood on his temple but he didn’t care as he turned around and slowly walked up the stairs. Behind himself he could hear Gladio call out to him.  
  
“Prompto! Where are you going?”  
  
Prompto wasn’t sure if the big guy wanted to stop him but surely Ignis tried to hold the Shield back, if not he of course would never even have made it into the entrance hall of the palace. He remembered the elevator they had taken earlier and he didn’t even notice he was taking it to go upwards to the throne room. Somehow the blonde felt like he was standing beside himself, helplessly watching his own body moving whilst he felt torn between despair and hope. Hope that maybe.. Noct would be still there and smiling at him, but the feeling inside his chest told him otherwise.  
  
He stopped in front of the heavy golden doors, fingers closed but trembling around the handles and he hesitated again. His mind told him to leave it, to turn around and walk away but there was also… this kind, whispering and very quiet voice in the back of his head.  
  
A hand landed on his shoulder and Prompto jerked almost violently, his breathing ragged when he looked around to see Gladio and Ignis at his side. So they had decided to come along, huh.  
  
“You sure you wanna go in there, kid?” To be honest Gladio didn’t sound like he was really asking Prompto. It sounded more like he was .. just making sure if he, himself, wanted to go in there and see it with his very own eyes.  
  
There was probably the same question in all their heads. The same thought.  
  
Would Noctis still be in there? Or would he be gone, just as if he would have never existed in this world at all? Like he was never meant to be in this world from the very beginning.  
  
Prompto weighed his decision before giving another hum in confirmation because he didn’t trust his voice to work at the moment. The hand on his shoulder squeezed again and slowly withdrew, gesturing for the gunner to go on. He did, with a careful push she opened the doors to the throne room, the gaze of his eyes glued to the floor. He could hear Gladio’s quiet hiss behind himself and he tightened his hands into fists as he looked up.  
  
There _he_ was. His best friend. His lover. His king.  
  
The sight made his heart heavy, but it didn’t keep his feet from stopping. The two others had fallen silent and Prompto’s footsteps were the only thing echoing from the walls as he slowly took one stop after another. The feeling inside of his chest got unbearable, tightening his lungs and made it hard to breath as he reached the top of the throne. If the sword wouldn’t be there, Prompto would have waited for Noct to raise his head and look at him. To smile and tell him that everything was going to be okay.  
  
But he wouldn’t. He had made this sacrifice for his friends and for his people, to save their world. To save his world, Prompto’s world.  
  
Prom placed a hand on the armrest and bent down, enough that he could place a gentle and delicate kiss on Noct’s temple. As soon as his lips touched the skin and set in to pull back, a sparkling light appeared in the corner of his eye. The ring Noctis was still wearing. The light got brighter and spread to the kings arm and over his body. It kept shining and then…  
  
…. it dissipated, along with Noctis’ body, into hundreds of flittering and sparkling pieces until nothing was left behind.  
  
Prompto’s gaze still lingered on the empty throne, on the sword as the last remnant of what had happened here before and a lump built in his throat. He swallowed it down and looked up, the light of the rising sun shining through the destroyed wall of the room.  
  
And for the first time he was sure… the sun had never shined so bright like it did now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And thats it. I hope you guys enjoyed the stuff and hopefully you got some tissues, haha. I try to get the other stuff I have done fast but it still may take me awhile who knows. I do my best. Until then, see you later <3
> 
> Inspirational Songs:  
> Miia - Dynasty  
> FF XV Soundtrack - Somnus
> 
> Scream with me about FF XV on my twitter or tumblr @cinnamondazai


End file.
